


[Jackbum] Let it come

by suoye



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 特短的練習作
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 3





	[Jackbum] Let it come

隊裡的氣氛擔當變成金有謙，偶爾王嘉爾會和忙內一起鬧，但更多時候他是靜靜的坐著，睜著大大的眼睛帶著淺笑。他太過安靜，大家總喜歡鬧他，Jackson即使被捉弄，也是採取省電模式，嘴巴上鬧鬧脾氣了事。一點就炸，沒火點也炸的王嘉爾好像真的不見了。有時候會很想念那個總是停不下來的王嘉爾，特別有趣特別逗，又纏又黏誰都拿他沒辦法。  
林在範靠在沙發上，單手拿著書，任由旁邊的王嘉爾把玩他的另一隻手，他堅持可能不到十秒，閱讀毫無進展，腦袋裡都是王嘉爾纖瘦腰部的完美曲線。  
王嘉爾識破他的偽裝，笑的得意洋洋，靠過來親吻他的臉頰，變本加厲地把林在範的手掌往上帶，壓在赤裸的胸口上感受他熟悉的心跳，手指交扣，林在範無法掙脫。  
反正他也不想掙脫。  
林在範放棄抵抗，側頭迎上王嘉爾的大眼睛，早在他握著自己的手往衣內拉時，就已經取消他的閱讀時間。得逞的人笑的猖狂，把林在範的書抽走，率性的把書往旁邊丟。  
「…喂…」他的抱怨被堵住，扶人跨坐在腿上的隊長用行動表示意願，迎接如雨點般密集且狂熱的吻。他的王嘉爾似乎把壓抑的熱情都轉移到這裡，林在範捏著王嘉爾的後頸，安慰的輕捏幾下。「鬧整晚還不夠？」  
王嘉爾開始扯他的衣服，開始嘮叨抱怨這麼久沒見，一個晚上哪夠之類的。林在範在王嘉爾面前就是繃不住，笑得燦爛地將人抱離沙發，扯著試圖邊走邊脫衣服的碎念傢伙往房間走。


End file.
